


Deactivation

by Dellessa



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl finally arrives on earth...far too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deactivation

Title: Deactivation  
Verse: Multi-continuity AU  
Series: Pursuit-verse  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Slash  
Pairings: Prowl/Jazz  
Summary:Prowl finally arrives on earth...far too late.  
Note: None really. Other than the fact that I own nothing. :D Barely Beta’d. Please don’t keel me over it. D:   
Prompt: . 5.Prowl. Ensemble. Pursuitverse. Grieving. (Prowl's reaction to finding Jazz deactivated, the others reaction to finding out they were a couple.)  
Words: 231

Prowl shook as Ratchet led him into the medbay where Jazz’s sparkless body was laid out. He could have been in recharge, but Prowl knew he was not. There was no answering song to Prowl’s spark’s song any longer. No sense of love and belonging thrumming down the bond.There was nothing but an overwhelming emptiness. Nothing  

“Oh, Jazz.” Prowl said in a keening whine. “Jazzjazzjazz. No.” He pulled the body to himself, crying out.  Ratchet could only watch, his own spark aching. 

“We waited for your arrival before we sent his body back to Primus.”

“No.”

“Prowl?”

“I won’t let you destroy his body.”

“It’s tradition.” Ratchet said in exasperation.

“I don’t care. He can’t have him.”

“Prowl. Be reasonable.”

“Shut up, Ratchet.”

OoOoOoOoOoO

  
Arcee and Jolt looked at each other as Prowl stomped through the hallway carrying Jazz’s body.  Arcee moved first. “W-what was that?”   
Jolt shook his head, optics wide. “I--I don’t even know.” 

They walked together towards the recreation room both still looking confused. Arcee nearly bowed into Sideswipe.

“Wow, what’s wrong, Cee?”  

“Sides, Primus, I think Prowl has lost it. He was---he was---Jazz.”

“What she means to say,” Jolt said. ”Was that we saw Prowl carrying Jazz’s body through the hallways.”

“Oh.” Sideswipe said, ducking his head. “I--They---They were bondmates.”

“What...”Arcee shrieked. “Oh, dear Primus.”

“I know.” Sides said in a mournful tone. “I know.”


End file.
